Contes et fanfic inachevés
by Maspalio
Summary: Comment faire pour éviter de s'endormir en cour de philo? La réponse vous fera peut-être penser que j'aurais mieux fait de dormir... (Je n'y croyais pas. Mais voilà, le chapitre 9 est là! Reloadé, et cette fois ça marche!!!)
1. Communauté et Pokémon

Le présent chapitre et les quelques-uns uns qui vont suivre sont le fruit d'un cerveau dérangé par un cour de philosophie particulièrement ennuyeux. Comme le cour ne dure que 45 minutes, ils ne sont pas achevés, ni spécialement cohérents. Si par malheur mes parents lisent ceci, qu'ils prennent en compte ma moyenne de philo honorable. Et j'ajoute un grand merci au professeur dont je tairais le nom qui ne m'a jamais punie pour écrire des choses pareilles pendant ses cours. Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'a jamais remarqué.  
  
Comme toujours, les différents personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'ai pris la liberté de les ridiculiser un peu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Contes et fanfics inachevés : Communauté et Pokémon.  
  
« Maspalioooo !  
  
-Quoi, encore ? » Un peu énervée par cette interruption, j'éteignis mon GameBoy* et me tournais vers la Communauté de l'Anneau, qui me sollicitait à l'unanimité.  
  
« Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes ? »  
  
Je ressentis un vague sentiment de honte face à la question et au regard angoissé de Frodon. Mais j'avais très envie de reprendre ma partie.  
  
« Ecoutez, je suis en pleine période Pokémon*, là. Admettez que, pour une fois, je m'occupe de quelque chose d'autre que vous. »  
  
Legolas s'avança et me prit par les épaules, l'air désespéré.  
  
« S'il te plait, Maspalio ! On est prêt à faire un effort, mais ne nous abandonne pas ! »  
  
Là, c'était différent. S'ils étaient prêts à faire un effort de leur côté, je pouvais bien trouver une solution. Et puis, je n'ai jamais su résister à un prince Elfe suppliant. En plus, une solution, j'en avais trouvé une.  
  
« D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Laissez-moi juste le temps de vous trouver chacun un Pokémon. »  
  
Pour Frodon, je choisis un Pikachu. Une poké-mascotte pour le porteur de l'Anneau, ça me paraissait un choix des plus logiques. A Gandalf je remis une Hericendre, à cause du feu. J'étais sûre qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Aragorn eut droit à un Machoc des plus loyal, Sam à un Chetiflor pour agrémenter son jardin. Pippin reçut un Hoothoot (allez savoir d'où me vient cette idée) et Merry, plus courageux, un Spectrum. Boromir se vit adjuger un adorable Papillusion tout mignon. Gimli voulait un Racaillou, mais je trouvais qu'il irait beaucoup mieux avec un Taupiqueur, ce dont il finit par s'accommoder. A Legolas, je donnais Suicune (comment ça, favoritisme !?!**) Par P.C, j'envoyais aussi Artikodin à Eowyn (j'aime bien Artikodin), et à Arwen un Mewto de niveau 549 qu'elle aurait sans doute du mal à contrôler. J'aurais bien refilé un Magicarpe à Gollum, mais il l'aurait sans doute dévoré.  
  
  
  
  
  
*: Marque déposée de chez Nintendo, bien sûr.  
  
** : Il est bien connu que toute fille de plus de douze ans et fan de Tolkien se doit préférer l'Elfe du groupe. Personnellement, j'aime bien Glorfindel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le premier chapitre est à mon avis le plus mauvais. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que les suivants seront meilleur. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'insulter pour ce méfait, on s'en est déjà chargé. 


	2. Choix de la destination

Deuxième épisode du feuilleton cour de philo du jeudi après-midi. Un peu plus long, pas beaucoup plus profond. Si vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire, lisez-le.  
  
  
  
1 Contes et fanfics inachevés : Choix de la destination  
  
« Allez ! Soyez sympa !   
  
-Pas question !  
  
-S'il vous plaiiit !  
  
-On croyait que t'étais en pleine période Pokémon.  
  
-J'ai changé d'avis. Siouplait, juste une petite aventure !  
  
-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on irait risquer nos vies à chasser les Orcs et à sauver les princesses sur simple demande.  
  
-Ben. pour faire plaisir à vos fans ?  
  
-Nos fans !?! Explosa Gimli. Parlons-en, de nos fans. Figure-toi qu'ils ont eu l'idée brillante de nous faire un film.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Non, mais, t'as vu la tête qu'ils m'ont faite ! Et c'est pour des gens comme ça que je devrais risquer ma vie ?  
  
-Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont fait blond ? Intervint Legolas, touchant pensivement une de ses mèches sombres. Ils devraient savoir que je suis un Sindarin.   
  
-On s'en fout ! Coupa Eowyn. Détails que tout cela ! Qu'on me dise pourquoi ils ont donné mon rôle de guerrière à Arwen !  
  
-Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, objectais-je à mes trois idoles. Par ailleurs, Saruman est plus à plaindre que vous. Vous avez vu. »  
  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase, interrompue par un triple fou-rire. Ils avaient vu. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas les rejoindre et garder mon calme impassible.  
  
« Bon, assez ri maintenant. Il est temps de partir à l'aventure. »  
  
Ils râlèrent, mais ils y allèrent. Eowyn sella son gris du Rohan, et Legolas appela Arod. Gimli, comme d'habitude, devait monter derrière lui, mais en voyant la robe blanche de sa monture, il fut pris d'un nouveau fou- rire, et les deux autres le rejoignirent vite. Leur raisonnement était simple : blanc = Saruman = .  
  
(Pris d'un brusque fou-rire, l'auteur vous prie de l'excuser un instant)  
  
Arf ! Bon, reprenons.  
  
Remontés à cheval, Eowyn, Gimli et Legolas chevauchaient dans les plaines de Rohan, le c?ur plein de courage et de reste d'hilarité à la pensée d'un certain Istar.  
  
« C'est bien joli de chevaucher, remarqua Eowyn, mais on chevauche vers où ? »  
  
Je réfléchis un instant.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Vous voulez aller où ?   
  
-A Mirkwood ! Déclara Legolas  
  
-Au Mont Solitaire ! Déclara Gimli en même temps.  
  
-Vers le nord, terminèrent-ils ensemble.  
  
-Va pour le nord, alors. » Soupira Eowyn.  
  
Cette décision prise, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils se dirigeaient plein sud et firent demi-tour.  
  
Cinq heures plus tard.  
  
« Bon, à part chevaucher, on fait quoi dans cette histoire ?  
  
-Bah, chuis un peu à court d'inspiration, là. Vous auriez pas une idée ?  
  
-Quelque chose d'excitant et de stimulant qui mettes un peu de piment dans cette fic, c'est ça ?  
  
-C'est ça ! Merci, Eowyn. J'ai trouvé ! »  
  
Legolas voulut demander quelle était la brillante idée qui venait de me tomber dessus à l'improviste, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il s'aperçut que ses vêtements s'étaient transformés, passant du « pratique mais élégant » au « WOAH 0___0 » le plus sexy que vous puissiez imaginer.  
  
« Euh, Maspalio ? Ca sert à quoi, ça ?  
  
-0___0 !!!!!!!!! Répondis-je.  
  
-Mais. Mais je veux pas, moi ! Gimli, Eowyn, dites quelque chose ! »  
  
-C'est dégoûtant, protesta Gimli. Pourquoi c'est toujours lui, l'élément érotique ? »  
  
Déçu de cette réaction, qui n'était pas celle qu'il attendait, l'Elfe se tourna vers le troisième cavalier.  
  
« Dame Eowyn ?  
  
-0___0 !!!!!!!! »  
  
La réponse de l'Humaine finit de désespérer Legolas.  
  
« Fais pas cette tête, Leggo, dis-je pour le consoler. Tu vas finir par ressembler à Saruman. »  
  
Une nouvelle crise de fou-rire générale interrompit à nouveau l'histoire.  
  
  
  
Cet épisode date de l'époque où j'avais vu les premières images tirées du film. Depuis, je me suis habituée à l'apparence donnée à nos héros, et particulièrement à Saruman. 


	3. Interlude en bord de mer

Contes et fanfics inachevés. 

Chapitre 3 : Interlude en bord de mer.

Un cour de philo de plus et comme toujours, pour éviter de m'endormir, je fais joujou avec mes persos préférés en Terre du Milieu.

« Bon, s'il le faut… Alors, on fait quoi, cette fois ?

-La dernière fois, vous vous dirigiez vers un point mal défini, quelque part au nord. On reprend ?

-Non ! s'exclama Legolas. J'ai changé d'avis ! Nous devons aller vers le sud, bien sûr. Vers la mer ! »

Eowyn porta la main à son épée, Gimli à sa hache. Je dus intervenir pour que mon Elfe préféré ne se fasse pas hacher menu.

« Restons calme, on peut discuter. Vous ne saviez pas ou aller, de toute façon. Alors, pourquoi pas quelques jours de vacances à la plage ?

-Pas question ! Déclara Gimli.

-D'accord, admit Eowyn. Mais à condition qu'on ne passe pas cinq heures en selle comme la dernière fois.

-ça marche ! »

Avant de laisser à Gimli le temps de protester, je les téléportais tous trois à l'extrême sud de la Terre du Milieu, au bord de la mer.

Legolas poussa un cri de joie à moitié hystérique et se précipita dans l'eau, perdant sa cape et ses armes dans le processus.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » Interrogea Eowyn, curieuse.

« Quand il s'agit de la mer, dit sombrement Gimli, nul ne sait de quoi il est capable. 

-Bon. »

Se désintéressant de la question, Eowyn enleva sa cotte de mithril, ses chausses et sa tunique, révélant le …hem… «superbe» bikini vert fluo qu'elle portait dessous. Elle se tartina ensuite de crème solaire et s'allongea sur le sable.

Gimli, de son côté, continua de bouder à l'ombre de son heaume. Soudain, il se redressa.

« Maspalio ? 

-Quoi, encore ?

-Il fait quoi, là ? »

Je sortis une paire de jumelle et dirigeais l'instrument vers les vagues. Malgré la puissance des verres, Legolas était presque invisible.

« Je crois qu'il essaye de traverser.

-Oh. Faudrait peut-être aller le chercher ?

-Peut-être… »

Je m'accordais une ligne de réflexion.

« Voyons… Je vous avais donné des Pokémon au premier épisode. T'aurais pas un pokémon eau, par hasard ?

-Non. Moi, c'était un Taupiqueur.

-Et Eowyn ?

-Un Artikodin. Le pokémon eau, c'est Suicune.

-Parfait ! A qui je l'avais donné, déjà ?

-A Legolas. Il doit l'avoir sur lui.

-Oh. »

Comprenant que j'allais devoir me résoudre à agir moi-même, je tirais une pokéball de ma ceinture et en tirait ma bestiole préférée, Aquali. Je lui ordonnais d'utiliser « surf » et partit à la poursuite de l'Elfe déchaîné. Je ne tardais d'ailleurs pas à le rattraper, épuisé comme il l'était par sa nage effrénée. A peine l'eus-je hissé sur le dos d'Aquali qu'il s'endormit paisiblement. Inutile d'attendre des remerciements de cette marmotte aquatique !

===================================================================

*soupir* Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie écrit une chose pareille. Heureusement que personne ne le lit !


	4. Bienvenue à Fondcombe

Contes et fanfics inachevés

Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Fondcombe

Tiens, cet épisode est moins nul que les autres. (Un peu, quand même)

Fondcombe. La maison d'Elrond. Le lieu de repos favoris des voyageurs de tout poil et de certaine étudiante fatiguée de cour de philo donc l'endroit où commence l'épisode du jour.

« Maspalio ? »

-*soupir* Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ces fics commencent de la même manière ?

-Maspalio ?

-Oui, salut Elrond.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me repose ! J'essaye d'oublier la longueur des jours et les sarcasmes d'un certain Nain.*

-Et Gimli, Eowyn et Legolas ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient avec toi…

-La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était prêt de la mer, vers l'embouchure de l'Anduin. Je m'en suis lassée. »

Elrond fronça gravement et élégamment les sourcils (vous le connaissez)

« Pourtant, d'habitude tu n'aimes pas trop Fondcombe.

Au contraire, Semi-Elfe ! J'adore cet endroit ! Tout y est parfait, à l'exception toutefois d'un petit détail… »

La porte s'ouvrit, et le petit détail en question entra.

« Tiens, Maspalio !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh !!! »

La fille d'Elrond était une ravissante jeune Elfe aux cheveux noirs, je la haïssais et je la hais toujours.

« Arwen ! S'exclama Elrond. Je t'ai demandé de rester dans ta chambre!

-Mais, papa, ça fait déjà trois jours que j'y suis enfermée !

-Eh bien restes-y une semaine de plus ! Ça t'apprendras à presque déclencher une guerre en giflant la nièce du Roi Théoden !

-Eowyn est une pouffiasse ! »

A ces mots, je matérialisais Stormbringer** dans ma main.

« Insulte-la encore _une_ fois et je te coupe en deux !

-Elle essayait de draguer Aragorn ! Devant mes yeux !

-Ben elle avait raison ! Aragorn mérite mieux qu'une (censuré) dans ton genre ! »

La scène qui suivit aurait dû être d'une rare violence, mais Elrond refusait de faire couler le sang dans sa maison, fut-ce celui de son imbécile de fille. J'acceptais donc d'épargner Arwen pour cette fois, et elle fut renvoyée dans sa chambre. 

Je pensais avoir affronté le plus gros problème et me préparais à enfin profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

En effet, à l'instant même où Arwen sortait de la pièce, Bilbo y entrait.

« Maspalio, tu es là ! Ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir entendre mon dernier chef-d'œuvre. »

J'ai toujours ressenti une certaine sympathie envers le joyeux Hobbit. Il me fait toujours rire, et j'ai passé de bons moments à suivre ses aventures. Mais de là à supporter ses chansons, il y a un monde ! Et apparemment, c'était aussi l'avis d'Elrond.

« Merci pour votre attention, Bilbo, mais Maspalio et moi devons parler. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller chanter votre dernière œuvre à ma fille ?

-Bon… D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois…

-Oui, oui…

-Bon. » Et Bilbo partit vers la chambre d'Arwen.

« Ouf ! Merci, Elrond. Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte.

-Dommage. Enfin, à bientôt, j'espère ?

-C'est ça. A bientôt.

*référence obscure à un épisode inédit.

** Stormbringer est la fameuse épée runique d'Elric le Nécromancien.

Comme vous le voyez, je tutoie tout ce qui compte en Terre du Milieu. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une excuse pour les ridiculiser ainsi.


	5. May it be

Et voilà, ça recommence. Je n'ai pas besoin de refaire le petit discours habituel, je suppose.

Chapitre 5 : May it be

Chers lecteurs, bonjour.

Après un court interlude, notre équipe est à nouveau réunie pour votre plus grand bonheur et pour une fois pour vous apprendre quelque chose.

« Je n'ai rien à apprendre à personne ! Je veux sortir de cette histoire !

-Gimli, si tu ne coopère pas, je te prends comme cobaye ! »

Gimli continua à bouder mais se tut.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de décrypter pour vous la chanson _May it be_, que bien sûr vous connaissez tous, afin d'en saisir toute la profondeur. Soyez prêts à tout !

May it be, an evening star shines down upon you 

« Waah ! Y'a une étoile au-dessus de ma tête ! » Cria Legolas.

-Désolée, lui dis-je, mais je ne pense pas que cette chanson s'adresse à toi.

-Bah, pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que t'es le personnage le moins important de toute la Communauté, crétin d'Elfe ! » L'informa aimablement Gimli.

« En fait, repris-je, le terme _evening star_ est une référence à evenstar ou, en sindarin, undomiel. C'est à dire…

-ARWEN ! »

Eowyn dégaina son épée et se mit à poursuivre l'étoile. Legolas, qui se trouvait toujours dessous, crut préférable de prendre la fuite.

« Allons bon, fit Gimli, on va manquer de personnages.

-Pas de panique, ils ne peuvent pas sortir de la page. Attendons qu'ils se calment. »

(Si vous tenez à lire en temps réel, faites ici une pose d'environ 40 minutes.)

May it be, when darkness falls your heart will be true 

Hm, ça se complique. De toute évidence, _when darkness falls_ fait référence au pouvoir grandissant de Sauron.

« Bravo, Maspalio. Très fin, comme réflexion, très subtil.

-Gimli ! Cesse de m'interrompre ou je te coupe la barbe ! »

Effrayé par la menace ultime, le Nain se tut, du moins pour le moment. Entre temps, Eowyn avait repris l'analyse.

« _Your heart will be true…_ton coeur sera vrai?

-Il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur de traduction, dit Legolas. Ou alors, cela implique que quelqu'un n'a pas de vrai cœur.

-En fait, il s'agit sans doute d'une prédiction. Cette phrase signifie que celui à qui cette chanson est dédiée restera honnête et tout gentil jusqu'à la fin.

-On peut donc dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de Boromir. Ni de Saruman, d'ailleurs.

-Sans blague ! » Railla Gimli.

You walk a lonely road 

« Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, demanda Eowyn. Aucun des membres de la Communauté n'a jamais été seul durant la guerre ?

-A part Gandalf, dis-je. Mais la chanson est plus que probablement dédiée à Frodon ou Aragorn.

-Aragorn n'a pas été seul une seule fois depuis son apparition dans la trilogie, assura Legolas. Moi et Gimli l'avons collé jusqu'à la fin.

-_Lonely_ serait donc une référence au porteur de l'Anneau, seul à porter le fardeau.

-Dans ce cas, comment expliquer que l'_evening star_ brille au-dessus de lui ?

-C'est évident, s'exclama Eowyn. Arwen préfère Frodon, ce qui signifie qu'Aragorn est libre !!! Il est à moi !!!

-Hum, je ne pense pas. Désolée, Eowyn, mais une Elfe et un Hobbit ensemble, c'est aussi louche qu'elfe et Nain. C'est pas naturel. »

Ramenée à la raison, Eowyn médita sa vengeance. Tandis que je l'aidais à élaborer un plan anti-Arwen, Gimli et Legolas gardèrent un silence vexé

Heureusement, la fin du cour me dispensa de leur faire des excuses.

Fini pour l'instant. Mais attendez le prochain chapitre !


	6. Le chapitre le plus long

Pour mes délires personnels, voir à la fin.

Chapitre 6 : Le chapitre le plus long

« C'est pas vrai ! Ne nous dit pas que tu vas encore nous ridiculiser dans une histoire stupide au lieu de travailler ta philo?

-Ben si.

-ça va arriver encore souvent ?

-Une fois par semaine, je pense. Pendant encore environ… six mois. »

Gimli menaça de sangloter de désespoir, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« Rassurez-vous, aujourd'hui il y aura du nouveau. Suite à la demande de certains de mes lecteur, je vais demander à Boromir de nous rejoindre.

-Boromir ? Qui c'est, çui-là ? » Demanda Eowyn.

« Si je me souviens bien, dit Legolas, il est mort. Et au cas ou les Orcs ne l'auraient pas tués, on l'a balancé du haut des chutes, sur l'Anduin. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait survécu à ça.

-Cesse de douter de mon talent, Elfe incrédule ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon histoire et je le prouve ! »

Et je le prouvais en effet de manière absolue et indéniable.

« Bonjour, lança Boromir en arrivant. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ça fait deux volumes que je n'étais pas apparu dans une histoire !

-Vous êtes qui, vous ? Demanda Eowyn.

-Quelle question ! Mais je suis le célèbre Boromir, fils de Dénethor, celui qui a eu une mort héroïque sur l'Emin Muil !

-Jamais entendu parler.* »

Boromir, l'air moins content qu'avant, se tourna vers Gimli et Legolas.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas diffusé le récit de mes hauts faits ?! »

Legolas eut la décence de paraître gêné, mais le Nain ne savait pas ce que le mot « tact » signifiait. Et même s'il l'avait su, il ne s'en serait pas soucié.

« Hauts faits ? Quels hauts faits ? Tout ce que tu as fait (a part essayer de voler l'Anneau), c'est mourir bêtement en essayant de sauver Merry et Pippin. Ce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire, d'ailleurs !

-J'ai toujours pas saisi qui est ce type, dit Eowyn.

-QUOI, répliqua Boromir, ignorant la dernière remarque. Et alors ? C'est l'intention qui compte, pas le résultat. Et puis, vous croyez que c'est facile d'avoir le mauvais rôle ? Personne ne m'aime. Snif.

-Mais si, Boro, on t'aime bien, assurais-je.

-Bien sûr ! » Ajouta Legolas, craignant de voir dégénérer la situation. A vrai dire, j'ignore ce qui aurait dû se passer, car c'est à ce moment précis que je perdis le contrôle de l'histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda monsieur R***

-Merde, jurais-je, le prof ! »

Gimli, toujours prêt à en découdre, saisit sa hache. Mais mon Elfe quasi-préféré, ayant réfléchi un peu plus loin, avait tout de suite compris le sérieux de la situation et eut sa réaction habituelle en pareil cas.

« Maspalio ! Aide-nous !

-Encore ? Quand y'a des Orcs qui t'attaquent, tu demande à Tolkien de les effacer, ou quoi ?

-Là, c'est pas pareil. Tu n'as aucun droit sur nous.

-Comment ça, aucun droit ! C'est moi qui écrit, c'est moi qui décide !

-Alors, mademoiselle, allez vous répondre ? » Insista monsieur R***

« Maspaliooo ! Pleeeeze !

-Bon, bon, d'accord ! Faites semblant de faire de la philo.

-Mais, s'exclama Eowyn, c'est qui ce gars, à la fin ?

-Etre ou ne pas être… Commença Boromir

-La question de l'être ? demanda monsieur R***

-Oui, m'sieur, répondis-je. L'Etre ou le Néant, vous savez, le… » Je commençais à chercher mes mots.

« Je vois, dit monsieur R*** Mais Sartre, c'était le sujet précédent.

-Je sais. Justement, je révisais pour les examens.

-Très bien. Au fond, vous faites comme vous voulez. »

Je risquais un discret soupir et fit signe à mes quatre personnages d'en rajouter un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que réellement que le mal ? » Essaya Gimli qui venait de prendre rapidement connaissance du sujet.

-Eh bien, reprit Legolas, certains philosophes pensent qu'il s'agit d'un grand œil enflammé. D'autres pensent que le mal a la forme d'un anneau… »

Dans un coin, Boromir et Eowyn se mettaient discrètement au courant de leurs identités respectives. Je pensais que le danger était écarté.

« Qu'est-ce qui rime avec Ganondorf ? » Demanda Gehena Darkness à côté de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui rime avec quoi ? » Lui demanda monsieur R***

-Il s'agit d'un grand philosophe du XL ème siècle, tenta de rattraper Boromir.

-XL ème siècle ?

-Il voulait dire IV ème, monsieur.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit Gehena qui avait compris le problème. Il a beaucoup écrit sur l'essence du mal.

-Ah bon. Au fond, c'est vous qui voyez. Mais ne perdez pas le fil, n'est-ce pas ?

-Promis, m'sieur ! » Dis-je en même temps que Gehena.

Monsieur R***, rassuré, s'éloigna et je m'apprétais à revenir é mes persos.

« Alors, demanda Boromir, que fait-on maintenant ?

-Oh, non, soupira Eowyn. Ça ne va pas recommencer ! »

Ça ne recommença pas. Un autre événement imprévu me coupa dans mon élan créatif.

« Legolaaas !! » Hurla une voix.

C'était Gehena, qui venait d'apercevoir l'Elfe de service et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

« Ah non ! Lançais-je avec autorité. Retourne à ton poème et laisse-moi mes persos.

-Meuh ! T'es pô drôle… »

Gehena recommença à écrire des vers sur Zelda**, tandis que monsieur R*** reprenait son discours sur l'ignorance socratique.

« OUF ! » Firent d'une seule voix les quatre héros de cette pseudo-aventure. Je les approuvais de tout cœur.

« Bon, c'est pas tout. On a une histoire à terminer.

-Oh, pitié, s'exclama Gimli d'un ton qui n'avait rien de suppliant. On en est déjà à la quatrième page c'est notre record. Tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser un moment de répit ?

-Hors de question !

-Tout compte fait, dit Boromir, je préfère sortir de cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira Eowyn, on est tous dans la même galère !

-Si on retournait à la plage ? » Demanda gaiement Legolas.

-Mais bien sûr, ton altesse, fit ironiquement Gimli. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu y aller ?

-Eh bien… On pourrait y trouver une ou deux filles ayant le physique d'Eowyn et l'intellect d'Arwen.

Ah bon. Et bien, allons-y ! »

Là dessus, l'Elfe et le Nain repartirent vers la mer. Eowyn, Boromir et moi les regardâmes avec surprise.

« J'ai l'impression… fit Eowyn, qu'ils ont un peu… changé.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui vais changer de sujet, soupirais-je. Je commence à mélanger les personnages. »

* Je sais, il est improbable qu'Eowyn ignore l'identité de son beau-frère, mais on fera comme si…

** Certains sont d'ailleurs disponibles sur ce site.

(Petit test: qui sont les personnages dont Gimli et Legolas ont emprunté l'identité, et d'où viennent-ils ? Indice : rien à voir avec Tolkien. Je donne un carambar au premier qui trouve la réponse.)

Bien entendu les personnages appartenant à Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas.

Monsieur R***, mon prof de philo, appartient à lui-même. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre lui, au contraire. Et puis, ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses cours sont un peu ennuyeux…

Gehena Darkness appartient à elle-même. Adressez-vous à elle pour les commentaires.


	7. à la recherche d'une idée

Avec un peu de retard, voici donc le chapitre 7 ^^ 

Contes et fanfic inachevés 

Chapitre 7 : à la recherche d'une idée.

Gimli, Legolas et Eowyn étaient en train de prendre quelques vacances dans un coin perdu de la Comté, récupérant  leur énergie après une dernière pseudo-aventure. Mon arrivée ne fut donc pas la bienvenue.

« Salut tout le monde ! Lançais-je joyeusement. Prêts à se remettre au travail ?

-Non ! » Répondirent-ils de concert, apparemment très peu motivés.

-Comment ça, non ? Pour une fois que j'ai plein d'idées, il faut en profiter !

-Non, répliqua Gimli fermement. Tes idées sont toujours tordues et je n'ai aucune envie de les connaître.

-Mais écoutez, ça en vaut la peine. Supposons qu'un gars très méchant (comme Sauron ou Saruman) enlève une princesse…

-Arwen ? Demanda Eowyn, soudain très intéressée.

-Par exemple. Alors, cette princesse, vous allez devoir la sauver…

-Boh ! » Eowyn paraissait déçue.

-Ben, c'est pas compliqué, dit Gimli. On court après le méchant, on lui tape dessus et on récupère la princesse et la récompense. Ça se fait en une phrase.

-Oui, sauf que ce ne sera pas si facile. Passque le méchant va enfermer la princesse dans une prison magique et pour la libérer, vous allez devoir trouver les sept sages, cachés dans les sept donjons.

-ça n'est pas original du tout ! Protesta Legolas. Et il est hors de question que je me balade avec ce bonnet vert ridicule !

-C'est pour te mettre dans le ton, Leggo-chan.

-J'aimais bien l'idée de base, fit Eowyn, mais pourquoi devrait-on sauver la princesse ?

-C'est une très mauvaise idée et nous refusons d'y participer, déclara Gimli d'un ton définitif.

-D'accord, d'accord. Alors que pensez-vous de celle-ci : un businessman un peu dérangé essaie de vous capturer et vous enferme dans un vaisseau spatial. Mais le pilote est envoyé par erreur sur une autre planète et le pilote automatique vous emmène vers une destination inconnue. Ensuite…

-Excuse-moi, intervint Legolas, mais je crois que ça, tu l'as déjà fait.

-Vraiment ? »

J'effectuais ne rapide relecture de mes œuvres précédentes.

(J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub : lisez _Startour : Quatre aliens dans l'espace_ si le résumé que je viens de faire vous intéresse. Du même auteur.)

-« Tiens, c'est vrai. C'est pas grave, j'ai encore un tas d'idées. Voyons… »

Une sonnerie plutôt incongrue résonna, attirant l'attention générale. C'était celle de mon portable. (En réalité, je ne possède pas de portable. Mais si vous cherchez une histoire cohérente, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit.) Je décrochais.

-« Allô ?

-Maspalio ? Ici Gehena. T'aurais pas un rôle pour moi dans ton histoire ?

-Pour que t'essaie encore de violer Legolas ? Pas question !

-Meuh… S'il teu plaaaaaiiiit !

-J'ai dit non ! Fiche-moi la paix et je te ferais un peu de pub.

-Ah, bon ! Dans ce cas, d'accord. »

Je raccrochais en soupirant.

Chers lecteurs, voici donc une page de publicité : lisez les fanfic de Gehena Darkness sur Zelda, elles sont vraiment très bien. Et ceci n'est pas de la publicité mensongère.

Cela fait, reprenons.

Legolas me regarda avec inquiétude.

« C'était Gehena, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir.

-Ouf !

-Pour me remercier, tu pourrais accepter une de mes idées.

-D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais ne laisse plus jamais cette folle m'approcher !*

-On verra. Eowyn, tu veux bien, accepter aussi ? »

L'Humaine haussa les épaules.

-« Moi, du moment que je peux mener la vie dure à Arwen, je suis d'accord pour tout.

-Moi pas, s'exclama Gimli. J'en ai assez de ces histoires stupides ! Donne-moi ça, toi !

-Touche pas mon stylo, Nain psychopathe ! Lâche ça ! Lâ… »

_Je l'ai eu ! Moi, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, j'ai pris le contrôle de cette histoire._

_« Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! » Maspalio hurla. Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas d'accord et que pour une fois c'était à mon tour de m'amuser et qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas m'énerver._

_« Arrête tout de suite ! Maspalio ordonna. Tu écris tellement mal que tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs._

_-Ce n'est pas faux. Dit Eowyn._

_-Je crois qu'elles ont raison, Gimli. Tu ferais mieux de rendre le stylo. » Dit Legolas._

Moi, je n'étais pas content et alors je me suis énervé et j'ai voulu les punir et Maspalio m'a sauté dessus et…

Ouf, j'ai récupéré mon stylo. (C'est de nouveau Maspalio qui écrit, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi.)

Je pensais que Gimli méritait une punition pour s'être révolté contre moi, son auteur, qui tient sa destinée entre mes mains mais je savais que ses fans m'en voudraient. Et, à vrai dire, je m'en voudrais aussi s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon Nain préféré. Je décidais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Finalement, soupira Eowyn, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir.

-C'est vrai qu'on est plutôt bien, ici », approuva Legolas.

Je regardais le charmant paysage : le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et on entendait les rires de joyeux enfants Hobbits non loin de là.

« Vous avez raison, admis-je. Tant pis pour les lecteurs, on est bien mieux ici. On se passera d'aventure pour cette fois.

-Pour une fois, c'est une bonne idée », dit Gimli en bourrant sa pipe.

Après, il ne s'est plus rien passé d'intéressant. C'est bizarre comme on a plus rien à raconter quand tout va bien.

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini. Ou tout ceci s'arrêtera-t-il ?

*C'est pas vrai, Gehena n'est pas plus folle que moi (pas de commentaires, SVP) Je ne fais que rapporter l'avis de Legolas.


	8. Le grand concours

C'est reparti, mais attention : ce chapitre contient de la violence et des substances illicites. Mais pas de sexe, cette partie là ne vous concerne pas ^_____^

Contes et fanfics inachevés.

Chapitre 8 : Le grand concours

« 41 ! C'est moi le meilleur !

-Mouais… de peu.

-Comment ça, de peu ? J'en ai eu 41, maître Elfe. Alors que toi, tu n'arrive qu'à un misérable petit quarante !

-Parce qu'il faisait nuit et que je devais chercher mes flèches à tâtons. Sinon, j'aurais pulvérisé ton record sans problèmes.

-Et moi, si je n'avais pas ébréché ma hache au dernier, j'aurais au moins doublé mon score !

-Aucune chance. On refait ça quand tu veux et je te le prouve.

-D'accord. Trouve-moi une armée d'Orcs et tu verras par toi-même.

-Mais c'est plus possible, le Mordor est vaincu.

-Ben alors, reconnaît ta défaite !

-Pas question ! »

Et l'éternel débat recommença.

« C'est toujours la même chose, soupira Eowyn. Impossible de les mettre d'accord. Maspalio, tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ça mettra un peu d'action dans l'épisode. Eh, vous deux ! »

Gimli et Legolas levèrent la tête.

« Quoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai de quoi régler votre problème. Ça vous dirait, une petite chasse aux monstres ?

-Pas de problème, s'exclama Gimli. On fait ça comment ? Le plus grand nombre d'Orcs tués ?

-On pourrait plutôt compliquer un peu les choses. Si on faisait comme ça :

Orc :                   1pt

Araignée géante : 1pt

Troll :                  3pts

Balrog :               15pts

Nazgûl:                30pts

Arwen:                1000pts

-Parfait, approuva Legolas. On commence quand ?

-Attendez, il nous faut encore un arbitre. Eowyn, tu veux le faire ?

-ça va pas, non ? Je suis une guerrière, moi, pas un gratte-papier ! Par contre, je veux bien vérifier qui sera celui qui tuera Arwen.

-C'est bon, on fait comme ça. Et comme arbitre, on va appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Deux, même, pour être sur. »

A ce moment, une joyeuse musique retentit (pour ceux qui ont la BO du film, écoutez le deuxième morceau) et Merry et Pippin firent leur apparition, l'air aussi joyeux qu'à leur habitude.

« Ouééé ! Salut tout le monde, nous sommes de retour ! »

Gimli, Legolas et Eowyn furent tous les trois heureux de revoir les joyeux Hobbits et de firent une joie de leur expliquer toute l'affaire. (Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais dû tout réécrire.)

Merry et Pippin furent enchantés d'avoir un rôle important et se montrèrent tout disposés à compter les points. « A condition, précisa toutefois Merry, de ne pas avoir à approcher des Orcs vivants. »

Cela leur fut volontiers accordé, et le concours commença. Je lâchais un bon paquet de salles bestioles dans le champ d'action et Gimli et Legolas entamèrent le massacre.

Les Orcs furent les premiers à tomber, étant les plus faibles. Les Trolls, les araignées et même les Balrogs et les Nazgûls furent eux aussi massacrés en grand nombre. Les Hobbits comptaient les cadavres et vérifiaient ceux qui avaient été tués à coup de hache et ceux qui étaient criblés de flèches ou de coups de couteau, notant les scores sur une feuille. Cela dura environ deux heures.

« Ras-le-bol. Grogna Merry. J'en ai marre de patauger dans le sang !

-T'as raison, dit Pippin, on a bien mérité une pause. J'ai justement une petite provision d'herbe sur moi… »

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent vers un coin plus tranquille.

Cependant, ignorant tout de la désertion des deux arbitres, Gimli et Legolas décidèrent en même temps de frapper un grand coup. Venant chacun de leur côté, ils se précipitèrent vers le pire des monstres présents : Arwen. (Mais pourquoi je lui en veux autant, moi ?) Leurs armes brandies, ils faillirent bien porter le coup fatal en même temps. Mais :

« STOP !

-Quoi ? Comment-ça stop ? Demandais-je.

-ça suffit, dit Aragorn. Personne ne touche à mon ¾ d'Elfe ou je m'en mêle ! »

Eowyn poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers le Rôdeur.

« Aragorn ! Ne t'inquiète pas, homme de ma vie ! Je vais sauver cette pétasse. »

En effet, l'Humaine brandit son épée et mis en fuite les deux chasseurs d'Orcs. Puis elle poussa Arwen sur le côté et se mit à faire les yeux doux à Elessar.

« Vois, je l'ai sauvée pour toi. En reconnaissance, renvoie-là chez elle et accepte de m'épouser !

-impossible, répliqua Aragorn, tu es déjà mariée à Faramir.

-Et alors ?

-Je refuse se partager ma femme avec un autre. Rappèle-moi quand tu auras divorcé. »

Là dessus, Grand Pas ramassa son immortelle et quitta ce chapitre à tout jamais. Furieuse mais déterminée. Eowyn partit aussi, histoire d'avoir une petite explication avec son mari.

« Ben… Et nous alors ? » Demanda Legolas. Gimli haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à vérifier nos résultats. Où sont les Hobbits ?

-Là-bas, au pied de la colline » Informais-je.

Nous trouvâmes Merry et Pippin en train de se partager les dernières bouffées d'un joint gigantesque et l'air encore plus joyeux que d'habitude.

« Alors, dit Gimli, et nos résultats ? »

Les Hobbits éclatèrent de rire, visiblement plus très attentifs.

« Les résultats ? Waaah ! Y veut les résultats le Nain !

-Ben alors, les relançais-je, donnez-les.

-Ah, mais c'est pu possib.

-Voui, expliqua Merry. Comprenez, on avait oublié nos pipes, alors…

-alors j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser le papier, termina Pippin.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez fumé la preuve de ma supériorité ! S'insurgea Legolas.

Pippin regarda l'Elfe avec des yeux ahuris de Hobbit pêté.

« Fool of a Took, lança Gandalf. Fool of a Took!"

(Je viens juste de l'intégrer à l'histoire. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu lancer cette réplique.)

===================================================================

Alors ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Dites-moi tout, j'adore vos review !!!


	9. Drame et tragédie

A la fin du chapitre 8, je pensais en avoir fini avec ces contes et me mettre à travailler sérieusement pour une fois. Mais rien à faire, l'ennui est toujours le plus fort. Voici donc un neuvième chapitre rien que pour vous. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Chapitre 9 : Drame et tragédie.

« WAAAOOOUUUIIIINNNN !!! »

(Notez ici l'introduction courte et précise qui permet au lecteur de comprendre tout de suite qu'il y a un problème tout en ménageant le suspens. Quel drame vient de se produire, que l'auteur a bêtement oublié de mentionner ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir.)

(Si on était dans un feuilleton télévisé, c'est ici qu'on intégrerait le générique. Comme nous sommes dans un texte écrit, passons.)

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur une scène déchirante : secoué de sanglots, Legolas était prostré sur ce qui ressemblait fort à un gros tas de cure-dents de mauvaise fabrication. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Gimli lui tapotait le dos pour le consoler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

-Tiens, l'auteur. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. A part ça, c'est quoi, le problème.

-J'en sais rien. Demande à l'Elfe.

(ça, c'était Gimli, Nain que la curiosité ne dévore pas.)

« Legolas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'Elfe en question sanglota encore plus fort et répondit entre deux pleurs :

« C'est mon aaaarbreeuuuh.

-Ah ? C'était un arbre, ce tas de copeaux? Et alors ?

-Il est mooort (Waouin, snif). Y'zont tué mon arbreuh.

-Qui ça ?

-Je sais paaaaas ! (Bouhouhou…) »

Je commençais à saisir le fond du problème. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait allégrement massacré un arbre quelconque auquel Legolas était très attaché, crime que je ne pouvais évidemment pas laisser impuni. Pour cela, il allait falloir commencer par trouver le coupable.

« Eowyn !

-Oui ?

-J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es promue détective. Maintenant, trouve moi la trace du bûcheron fou responsable de ce meurtre végétal.

-OK. Ça va nous changer un peu »

Eowyn sortit une loupe de Eru sait où et commença ses investigations. Le sourire de Gimli s'effaça peu à peu et il recula de quelque pas, l'air inquiet. Cependant, l'Elfe pleurnichait toujours.

« Bon, ça va aller Legolas, lançais-je. On a compris, là.

-Snif. Mon Maurice il est mort.

-Maurice ?

-Ben oui, c'était son nom. C'est moi qui le lui avait donné quand on s'est rencontré…

 (Flash-Back, petite scène à la Walt Disney avec de la zoulie musique, un p'tit n'Elfe et un arbrisseau tout mignon qui jouent dans la forêt.)

« J'ai trouvé ! Hurla Eowyn, interrompant fort heureusement le flash-back. Je sais qui a tué Maurice !

-Qui ? demanda Legolas d'un ton inquiétant, brusquement devenu hargneux et décidé à venger son copain arbre.

-De toute évidence, ce meurtre a été commis à l'aide d'une hache, maniée de main de maître. De là, il est facile de déduire l'identité du coupable.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Gimli de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et c'est qui ?

-Elémentaire, mon cher Gimli. Le coupable ne peut être qu'Arwen. »

Là-dessus, fort satisfaite d'elle-même, la guerrière tira son épée et partit rendre justice vers Fondcombe. (Rivendell pour les puristes.)

« Incroyable, remarquais-je. Elle est encore pire que moi ! »

D'accord, il reste deux ou trois question sans réponse, mais relisez le titre. « Inachevés », ça veut bien dire pas fini, non ? Peut-être que j'y répondrait dans un prochain chapitre. Peut-être pas. Vous êtes libres de supposer ce que vous voulez.


End file.
